


A Woman's Work

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [64]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, POV Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: "You did come to see your girlfriend for a reason, didn’t you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Darcy/Jane - pout.

“Okay, sex _now_ ,” Jane says, disappearing into the bedroom, her sweater already in a puddle on the hallway floor.

Darcy stops where she’s at the sink, scrubbing at a week’s worth of dishes. “Are you _serious_ right now, Foster?”

Jane pops her had back out the bedroom. “Yeah, I finished my work. You _did_ come to see your girlfriend for a reason, didn’t you?” She smiles sweetly, a total ruse—she’s always known how to play Darcy like a fiddle.

“Yes, but that was before I started making sure your apartment wasn’t a biohazard anymore,” Darcy says, wiping her hair out of her eyes with her yellow-gloved hand. She always knew Jane was a slob, but she could only tolerate so many dishes, so many piles of dirty laundry, so many empty shampoo bottles in the shower. “I see how it is. I’m good for sex and cleaning. Classic sexism, _Dr._ Foster.”

Of course, Jane chooses that moment to lean against the door jamb, slowly peeling off her tank top, revealing her toned belly and small breasts. “I guess if you’re too busy,” she says, lip stuck out in a pout, “I can take care of myself.”

“You know, for a renowned scientist, you can be _such_ a child,” Darcy says, tossing her gloves aside and making her way towards her girlfriend.


End file.
